The Firestorm Girls VS Pedobear
by Exotos135
Summary: Takes place in the second Dimension, there was always one evil that, while not nearly as dangerous Dofenshmirtz-2, has become one of the Resistance most hated enemies: Pedobear from the second Dimension. Will the Firestorm Girls defeat him once and for all? One-shot, rated T for swearing and implied violence.


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb The Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

*Danville-2 Streets "7:00 PM"*

In the streets of Danville-2, Ginger-2 was walking alone until her cellphone ranged

*How is everything?* asked Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

*Fine, but there's no sign of the damn bear yet* answered Ginger-2

*Don't worry, he'll eventually appear, he always does* said Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

Ginger kept on walking until she felt someone was watching her

*... C-Chief?* asked Ginger-2

*Yes?* asked Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

*Why do I need to do this again?* asked Ginger-2 nervously

*Pedobear only appears when a loli is in sight* replied Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

*And what makes you think **I'm** that loli?!* asked loudly Ginger-2

*We have heard that Pedobear likes his loli prey better if her's skin is a bit more soft, and you definitely have a soft

skin, _specially_ in your butt* explained Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

*I still don't like this, it's just so wrong and sick and... _wrongsick_* said Ginger-2 as she stopped briefly

*Yeah, but remember, when Pedobear touches you, you must run away as fast as you can and bring him here to the Resistance so

we can end his reign of terror once and for all* explained Isabella-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

Just in that moment, Pedobear-2 got out of his hiding and went walking slowly and quietly to Ginger-2

*I understand, goodbye* said Ginger-2 as she closed her cellphone

Pedobear-2 started to rub Ginger's-2 butt slowly

*_T... These hands..._* thought said Ginger-2

Pedobear-2 stopped, wich caused Ginger-2 to turn around

*Hi little girl, wanna see my weapon?* said and then asked Pedobear-2

Pedobear-2 took out his "_weapon_"... wich caused Ginger-2 to flee in terror

***My view of horses **_**HAS BEEN DISTURBED!**_* shouted Ginger-2 as she fled away from Pedobear-2

*_Get back here! __**I promise you I won't hurt you too much!**_* shouted Pedobear-2 as he started to chase Ginger-2 with his

"weapon" still outside

Suddenly, Ginger's-2 cellphone ringed

*Hello?!* asked loudly Ginger-2

*What's the situation?* asked Isabella-2 trought Ginger's-2 cellphone

*_I'm being chased by Pedobear!_* told Ginger-2 to Isabella-2 in an alarmed tone

*Remember what you need to do, you must bring him here* told Isabella-2 to Ginger-2 trough Ginger's-2 cellphone

*I don't know if I'll arrive! **HIS WEAPON IS LIKE A HORSE!*** shouted Ginger-2

*_That's not true!__** It's better!**_* shouted Pedobear-2

Ginger-2 kept on running away from Pedobear-2 until she arrived at the Resistance entrance, where both she and Pedobear-2 went

in

*Danville-2, The Resistance "7:09 PM"*

Ginger-2 hided behind a giant metal box, where the others were waiting for her

*He is here* said ginger-2

*Good, let's see if he falls for the trap* said Milly-2

The Firestorm Girls all hided behind the metal box as Pedobear-2 got closer to the bear trap in the middle of the room

*_Hey asian girl!_ Where are you?* asked Pedobear-2 in a fake sweet voice

Pedobear hitted the bear trap and got his foot trapped

***What the fuck?!*** shouted Pedobear-2

The Firestorm Girls got out of their hiding with many kind of weapons

***What's going on here?!*** shouted Pedobear-2

*The end of your "_pedo-days_" Pedobear!* shouted Isabella-2

*Yeah, when we are finished with your "weapon"-* said Katie-2 before being interrupted Holly-2

*Okay, why are we calling it "_weapon_" if it's obviously a **penis**? I don't see the point of trying to hide it, let's just call

it penis and finish him off* said Holly-2

*... So as I was saying, when we are finished with your penis, you will wish you had never mess with us* resumed Katie-2

*Ha, even if you somehow finish my penis off, _I'll still molest girls!_* shouted Pedobear-2 proudly

*We thought you would say that* said Adyson-2

Candace-2 went in with a big, spiked club

*Welcome to your nightmare* said Candace-2 with a disturbing evil smile

*Mommy* thought Pedobear-2

*the Normbot Show "7:10 PM"*

Suddenly, we cut to a Normbot behind a desk

*Hi and welcome to the Normbot Show* said the Normbot

*How many letters do we have today?* asked the Normbot to another Normbot

*Only one* replied the other Normbot

The Normbot gave a letter to the Normbot behind a desk

*This is from Irving from this dimension:

_Dear Normbots, is this show just filler to_

_block out the really violent destruction of_

_Pedobear at the hands of the Firestorm Girls_

_and Candace?_* said the Normbot imitating Irving's voice

*The answer is: _yes, yes it is_. That was all here in the Normbot show, goodnight* added the Normbot in his normal voice

*Danville-2, Resistance "7:18 PM"*

Back with the Firestorm Girls, they were in the dining room, eating a meat with Phineas-2 and Ferb-2

*This meat is delicious* said Phineas-2

*We all agree* said the Firestorm Girls

*So, what did you do with Pedobear?* asked Phineas-2

*Well, we can't say* said Isabella-2

*Oh* said Phineas-2

*But we know one thing* said Adyson-2

*What?* asked Phineas-2

*_Pedobear is no more!_* shouted Adyson-2 to the sky

***HUZZAH!*** shouted the Firestorm Girls

*by the way, what's this meat is this?* asked Phineas-2

*Lizard* replied Isabella-2

*The End*


End file.
